


Andrade Cien Almas Sex Headcanon

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [13]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Andrade "Cien" Almas/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	Andrade Cien Almas Sex Headcanon

  * _Andrade is a passionate lover._
  * _He’d take his time with you, going at a slow pace, which drives you insane._
  * _You end up begging for more, which he loves to hear though it really doesn’t fasten his pace._
  * _“Hush mi amor.” He moaned. Every time you whine about it._
  * _You’d grip those bedsheets like your life depended on it. Or the bed head._
  * _Though Andrade is a passionate lover he can be a little bit dominant and aggressive when he gets jealous._
  * _“You’re mine amor.” He growled. Pushing you roughly against the wall._
  * _“Let me show you who you belong to.” he purred into your ear._
  * _"Your mine." He growled, "This is mine." He growled, as he groped your boobs "and this is mine." he growled, as he grabbed your ass._
  * _When he’s in his jealous mood he will spank you._
  * _Andrade curses in Spanish when you’s two have sex._
  * _Pulling his hair when he goes down on you._
  * _Andrade pulling your hair roughly when you give him head. Plus putting it into a ponytail._
  * _“That’s it mi amor.” He moaned, as you bobbed your head up and down._
  * _Leaving thigh burns on your thighs._
  * _He’s handsy when it comes to sex, he touches every part of your body._
  * _His favourite position is missionary, since he wants to see you come undone._
  * _But if he’s in a rough mood he will change his position to doggy style._
  * _If you’re a wrestler the two of you’s would have celebration sex, if one of you’s won a match._
  * _The both of you would leave marks on each other._
  * _Andrade’s stamina is pretty high, he can go for hours._
  * _After you’s two have finished, Andrade would kiss your hand and kiss it too, he then would pull you closer to his chest, wrapping his arm around your waist, while pressing a light kiss against your forehead. Whispering sweet nothings to you._




End file.
